


Original Characters And Information

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon), The Smoll Child (Darkstar1142)



Category: N/A - Fandom, Nofandom, Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Basically Just working things on Characters And Plot Lines, Basically Using This Place as a Story Lay Out, But hey a girl has to write somehow, Character Bios, Creativity, Gen, How Is A Writer Suppose To Work Under These Conditions, Imagination, Its A Shit Way to do things, Major Spoilers For Other Stories, Maybe Ideas for further along the rabbit hole, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Plot Ideas, So Yeah SPOILERS AND PLOTS, They dont have word doc man, With Mountain Dew and Sleep Deprivation Thats How, descriptions, ideas, random pieces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar1142/pseuds/The%20Smoll%20Child
Summary: This is where I introduce my characters, their personalities, their likes and origin stories. Once I figure out how to add pictures on here, I will. Trust me I will. I also post plot ideas and major spoilers for other stories here, so that I can work them out while I am at work. They don't have word docs here man, so beware beware of what you read. Trying to be a writer while workin. Anywho, I post lots of story related stuff here, so try not to get too spoiled, kiddo.





	1. Chapter 1

For the first page, I will just give names and such.   
{If you want to talk to any of the beings or ask additional questions, just comment on their page or below! They would love to chat away!)  
(I add on things at times, like information I forgotten, details missed, and other such things! Stop by at least once a week to see if I updated!)  
Adrienne! Me! I am the Creator!  
Morningstar! My baby! She is my main.  
Graceon! She is Morningstar's Autobot counterpart.   
Kylia! Neutral Counterpart of Morningstar!  
Starila! One version of Morningstar! Currently dating Shao Kahn  
Starla! Another Human! Morningstar! Currently dating Ganondorf  
Vivian! A FNAF OC, who is dating Vincent  
Eveningmoon! A very different Morningstar, who is corrupted and evil to the spark  
EveningSun! The uncorrupted version of Eveningmoon, before she became glitched  
Star! A Generic OC who is used for many stories  
Alex! A male version of me! Usually dating creepypastas or the like  
Commander Adrienne! My first ever OC. She is from my original series, My War.  
Princess Star! A Mario universe version of Morningstar. Currently dating Bowser  
Victoria! A CreepyPasta OC, who is dating Slenderman  
Cynthia Black! An OC who is unknown to most!  
Amber! She was created after my first job... Wrong nametag, KFC!  
Airdrop! She is my TF2 OC! Created with the help of a friend!  
Adrianna! She is a sinner who helps with Lemons... SIN

 

 

If I remember more, I will add them. If you wish to know about a certain one early, comment! THANK YOU


	2. Favorite People to Ship With My OCs

IN RANDOM: Eddie Gluskin (Outlast), Iron Bull (Dragon Age)  
IN TRANSFORMERS: Megatron, Galvatron, Predaking (TFP)  
IN DRAGON BALL Z: Vegeta, Perfect Cell, Raditz, Zarbon, Turles, Broly  
IN LEGEND OF ZELDA: Demise, Ganondorf  
IN MARIO: Bowser, Waluigi, Mr. L  
IN STEVEN UNIVERSE: Jasper, Pink Diamond  
IN FNAF: Golden Freddy, Springtrap, Vincent (Purple Guy), Foxy  
IN MORTAL KOMBAT: Shao Kahn, Kotal Kahn, Kano  
IN STREET FIGHTER: Master Bison, Akuma, Urien, Gill  
IN CREEPYPASTA: Smexy, Splendorman, Slenderman, Zalgo, Herobrine, Laughing Jack  
IN UNDERTALE (And all it's magnificent AUs): Papyrus, Sans, Grillby, Gaster  
IN BATMAN: Joker, Bane  
IN TEAM FORTRESS 2: Spy, Medic, Sniper, Soldier, Heavy


	3. How To Write A Fan Fic

*THIS IS FOR ALL THE BEGINNERS OUT THERE. I WROTE THIS FOR COLLEGE, AND DECIDED IT WOULD LOOK GOOD HERE! ENJOY!  
How To Write A FanFic  
Have you ever had a show that you absolutely adored? Maybe a book series that made your heart beat faster just thinking about it? Have you ever wished that you could be in that universe or make things happen that didn't happen in the storyline? Well, that's where fan fiction comes in. Fan fiction is fiction written by a fan of, and featuring characters from, a particular TV series, movie, book or other media. Anyone can write fan fiction, but it takes a true fan to make a good one. Being a master at all things fandom, I will give you the steps on how to truly make the greatest of all fanfictions to which the likes will never be seen again.  
The very first step is to choose your universe, or what are you writing the fanfiction about. What you should choose is a universe you love, as it is that love which will propel you to write further and prevent too many writer blocks. You should also choose a universe that you know well enough to name most of the characters and settings it takes place. Many universes have multiple timelines, like Legend Of Zelda. Depending on what happens, like if Link dies during his fight with Ganondorf or if Link stops him as a child, there are separate universes that happen. Different characters and different locations appear in the timelines, so make sure you alert the reader what timeline you are using, if there is multiple.  
The next step is to choose your genre, or the main theme of the story. Depending on what you choose, certain actions should follow. If you want to write horror, it should not turn into fluff. If you choose action, it shouldn't be focused on the romance happening. I mostly do comedy, romance, and mystery, with a little horror and adventure on the side. Now, will the genre be realistic or fanservice in the universe? Take Transformers, for instance. The overall genre of the series is action. What I do is fanservice, meaning I change the genre to please the audience. I make things happen that would never usually happen. I make the setting more unique and make the characters act a little different. Which leads to my next topic, characters.  
Characters are the blood and heart of a story, and you better know them well enough! Many loyal fans will get very angry if you make their favorite characters act different than they usually are, so you have to study them closely. Listen to how they talk, watch their movements, learn their personalities, and soon you will be able to mimic them perfectly, and be TTC, or True To Character. Of course, you can go the easy route and tell people they will be OOC. OOC is short for Out Of Character, and the warning is so people can expect it. There are two types of characters, canon characters and original characters. Canon characters are characters who are already in the universe, and has an actual part in it, i.e. Harry Potter, Megatron, and Ganondorf. Original Characters are characters created by the author to serve a purpose in the story, whether to be them in another form or just a side character. My original characters, or OCs, are Morningstar, Kylia, and Cynthia Black.  
Now for the actual story! First, you need to have the storyline in your mind. Use the storyline to pick out a title for the story. The title should be related to the story, and not completely different than what would be expected. Don't name it "Heart Ache" then have nothing to do with any emotional pain or literal heart ache. Make it unique, as well. You don't want to name it after someone else's story. Take in inspiration from the universe you are using, the characters in it, and what genre it is.  
Once you have a title, begin writing! Take a bit of time to add details and make it seem as if the reader is there. Details are very appreciated by readers, as it makes it seem like you care about the story and how it makes the reader feel. Take for example the next sentence.  
"Megatron sat down, looking over his army."  
Sounds rather plain and dull, doesn't it? Now try this one.  
"The silver tyrant took a seat on his metal throne, inspecting the large number of soldiers before him."  
The second one gave you a better picture, didn't it? Now, another thing you want to pay attention to is personalities. Don't make a serious character suddenly become the class clown, and don't make a shy character suddenly become a cheerleader. Yes, characters can make growth to, over time, change certain characteristics, like a kid learning to become brave to face his fears, but sudden changes to personalities are distracting, making the reader wonder if it was the same character as before or did they imagine it.  
Lastly, but one of the most important parts of the story, is the ending. Does Megatron or Optimus win the battle? Does Purple Guy get arrested for murder? Does Link save the princess? The ending is the perfect place to end all side quests and stories, or set it up for a sequel. I have a habit to make all my endings end with "To Be Continued", because everything I write could have a sequel. A "Happily Ever After" could suffice as well. Just make your ending special to you and your readers.  
There you have it. I have given you all the tips you need to write a brilliant fan fiction and perhaps make you a very popular writer. Just remember to research your universe, learn your characters, and stick to your genre, and you will be the best fanfiction author ever.

Colleen Evans 63640


	4. A Short Story/Author Conflict

"I really want to do Team Fortress 2 X Reader.... but I also want to do Mortal Kombat X Reader..." Adrienne murmurs, looking intently at her screen, "Not to mention that I have been getting back into Undertale and a friend of mine has awoken my love for that hot bartender Grillby..."  
"Literally. He is literally hot. He's a fire elemental." Morningstar says, munching on an energon goodie. "So? Do them then. Those are pretty popular on Wattpad."  
"But what if I fuck up? What if I am not in character for the characters they want?" Adrienne says, looking worried. She hated being wrong about such things. If she was going to be a character, she wanted to BE that character, to convince people she was actually that character.  
"Then do what you always do... Warn people that characters might be OOC, and do your best. No one asks for anymore." Morningstar says, rubbing Adrienne's shoulders. The girl sighed, and nodded, before looking at Star.  
"You know, I am glad you are here, Morn."  
"I know. I am best pony." She says, giggling. Adrienne looks at her screen, to see Wingding writing. "Shiet..."  
"What...? Oh. Him. He's back from his trip....?" Morningstar asks, eye ridge raised.  
"Gaster! Stop glitching my laptop before it disconnects to the wifi!" Adrienne yells, before seeing the little hellish yellow triangle over her wifi signal. "SON OF A BITCH!"  
"Gaster you skeledouche!" Morningstar yells, said skeleton coming out of her computer. He started signing his apologies, Adrienne rubbing her forehead and groaning.   
"It's fine, it's fine.... Gaster, as I have said at least 29 times... PLEASE come through the TV. It isn't as fragile as my laptop and it doesn't matter if it's connected to the wifi." Adrienne says, Gaster nodding before floating off.  
"I hate it when that happens." Morningstar says, as Adrienne attempts to fix the laptop's signal...


	5. The Creator: Adrienne

Adrienne is the master of the Star Universe, the 'creator' so to speak. She is a female with long, thick dirty blonde hair, and silver blue eyes, more gray than blue. She wears glasses, preferring ones with unique designs on the sides than the traditional simple glasses. She is a 'thick' female, rather laying on her bed and writing stories than going outside and playing sports.   
She has the powers of being Creator. Anyone who is added to her stories comes to life, living in the realm of Destronia with all her other creations. What she writes, happens. What she dreams, becomes reality. What she roleplays, becomes stories. She is all powerful, and yet so fragile.  
She likes to befriend everyone, chatting away about her interests and learning about others. She likes music, psychology, and writing, and loves to listen to Youtube. She gets embarrassed about her stories, always nervous that people will bully her for her interests or her way of writing or will hate them.   
She tries to make everyone happy, no matter what it does to her.  
Quotes:  
"Do you want to read a bit of my newest story...?"  
"Did I annoy you?? Sorry! I didn't mean it!"  
"Writer's block sucks."  
" *hums Transformer theme song* "  
"Fuck shit damn!"


	6. Co-Creator: Lizzy

When Adrienne was in High School, she would often have the dreaded illness of Writer's Block, brought in by anxiety and depression... and there was one person who could help her out of it 95% of the time. It was her younger sister, Lizzy. She would co-author many of the stories, being shared on Google Docs. They would write together for hours, laughing, having a good time, and being creative.  
Lizzy has a cat named Whiskers, who is light gray and is a thin kitty filled with evil intent! Liz also has a laptop, which is newer and better than Adrienne's in every way... because reasons. <_< Lucky her...  
Her character is Darkstar, who is often paired with Soundwave... or Starscream. Mostly Soundwave.  
She also has a Wattpad! Lizard_Bequette is her page! She also has a AO3 page now! The Smoll Child (Darkstar1142) is the name! Go check her out~!  
Quotes:  
"ADRIENNE. BE SERIOUS."  
"They have to be gay because they look good together."  
"I will never curse, Adrienne... Heck no."  
"*smacks Adrienne, who laughs*"  
"The shipping! THE SHIPPING!"


	7. The Favorite: Morningstar

Morningstar is Adrienne's most well formed OC, originally a Transformer of unknown transformation, now the leader of the pack of OCs that live in Destronia. Morningstar, in her Transformer form, is a large black dragon, with royal blue designs on her wings. Her optics (eyes) are blue, making many believe she was SUPPOSE to be an Autobot... and they wouldn't be wrong. She has many origins, depending on the universe, but a few are canon.  
ORIGIN 1: Morningstar is the child of R.N. (Autobot Medic) and Quarterback (Autobot Wrecker). She has a sibling named Darkstar, who is neutral. Morningstar falls in love with Megatron after watching him in gladiatorial combat in Kaon. When Megatron rises to power, Morningstar joins him, only because she so dearly loved him, not because she believed his words or the Decepticon cause.   
ORIGIN 2: Morningstar was a peaceful Autobot on the planet Destronia, who lived with her siblings Kylia (Neutral: Bounty Hunter or Merc) and Graceon (Autobot Medic). Morningstar learns of Megatron through Kylia, who went to Cybertron for a job. Morningstar, curious, goes to Cybertron. She sees Megatron at a rally, and of course, falls for him. ADD ON: She is the reincarnation of Solis Prime, the 'mate' of Megatronus Prime.  
ORIGIN 3: She was a celestial goddess, guardian of Destronia, her planet. Primus and Unicron are her uncles. She has sworn to protect her world, but becomes bored, and looks to other planets. She enjoys watching over Cybertron, Primus's world. She notices Megatron, and OF COURSE, she falls in love with him. She converts herself to a Cybertronian form, and goes to his ranks, hoping to one day take him back to Destronia to be her King.  
No matter what her origins, Morningstar is ill fitted to be an average Decepticon. Kind to all, chatty, and imaginative, she was raised an Autobot, and would still be one, if not for her infatuation with the tyrant that rules over the Decepticons. She loves earthen music, making her prone to stopping in the middle of a mission to find out the name of a song that catches her attention. She also enjoys writing fanfiction made by the earthlings, hoping to find some about her and her beloved leader.  
She is almost a master of melee attacks, above average with sniping and medical situations, and is horrible with normal guns or lasers. For a large being, she is fast, able to dodge most attacks. She does have several weaknesses on the field. Her wings are very sensitive, causing her great pain or pleasure, depending how they are touched. Attacking Megatron enrages her or worries her, causing her to blindly rush at the attacker, or take all fire directed at him. She is also prone to taking damage in the place of her comrades, blocking them with her body.  
Her human form (pictured above) is used in other stories, where a Transformer is not needed. She was once shipped with everyone... but luckily for her, Adrienne created other characters for them, so that she could go back to adoring her Slagmaker.   
Quotes:  
"Starscream, pull a stunt like that again, I will use those wings as... as... as fragging things!"  
"Good morning, Lord Megatron. Did you recharge well?"  
"That beat reminds me of Devastator.... Loud and destructive!"  
"No Optimus. My mission isn't done. I'm not an Autobot until Megatron's spark is MINE!"  
"Feel this dragon's WRATH!"


	8. The Good: Graceon

In the timeline where Morningstar is part of a triplet group, the eldest was Graceon, the being of wisdom and light. She was the mother type of the group, always looking over her sisters, the middle child Kylia and the youngest, Morningstar. She joined the Autobots, becoming a medic, and falling for Ratchet, the doctor.   
Graceon is a gentle soul, stern but loving in her ways. She always disapproved of Morningstar becoming a Decepticon, but made sure none of the Autobots harmed her, believing one day she would return... and fall for a nice Autobot. She worries about Kylia as well, believing mercenary work was no way to live for the rebellious sibling of hers.  
She affectionately calls Morningstar "Baby sister", despite Morningstar's protests. She enjoys studying medical journals of humans and Cybertronians alike, hoping to one day help humanity cure it's many diseases. She enjoys her role as 'mother' to the Autobots, be it to listen to their issues, heal their wounds, or just making them happy.   
As you can notice, each of the Dragonettes have their own color scheme. Morningstar is black and blue, Graceon is white and red, and Kylia is gray and green.  
Quotes:  
"Are you ready for your checkup, Ironhide?"  
"Ratchet... You are rather frisky today..."  
"Baby sister, why do you do this to me? Making me worry..."  
"Kylia! Put the gun away! You know my rules!"  
"Would you like to hear a story of the past, little one?"


	9. The Neutral: Kylia

In the Timeline where Morningstar is part of a triplet group, Kylia is the middle child, the one who decided both sides were screwed up and wrong, and became a mercenary for hire. She is the rebel, loving her guns and excitement more than anything, except for her siblings Graceon and Morningstar.  
Kylia is a rough and tough merc, who will do anything to get the job done. She has been hired by Autobots, Decepticons, and Neutrals alike, even other races call on her. She has never failed a job, except one. An Autobot called her to take out her little sister, Morningstar, and paid her upfront... That bot is now dead. She adores her guns, Star and Eon, named after her siblings. Star is a fusion cannon converted to be a hand held blaster, and Eon is a proton pistol, much more powerful than it looked.   
She has nicknames for her siblings, Shortie for Morningstar, much to her displeasure, and Mother or Grace for Graceon. She enjoys being with them both, but hates it when Graceon gets on her for her lifestyle. She often brings back souvenirs for Morningstar, who loves to each and everyone of her presents.  
She enjoys to smoke in her human holoform, even though she cannot exactly 'experience' it fully. Kylia also likes to drink excessive amounts of energon, especially with Morningstar, both usually being cared for afterwards by an irritated Graceon. Getting into fights is her specialty, great with short range and long range fire. Though she has a small dagger to be used in emergencies, she prefers her guns. Explosions are her life.  
Quotes:  
"Ech... I don't do a job for free, pal."  
"Hey shortie, did ya miss me? Got a present for ya..."  
"Stop nagging at me, Grace! I do what I want!"  
"That's all? Heh! I could kill him in my sleep."  
"...... The fuck are you?"


	10. The Corrupted: EveningMoon

When Writers enter there darkest moments and feel no hope is in sight for them, a OC arises from the chaos, eager to destroy all their hard work, imagination, and creations. In Adrienne's case, this lead to the birth of EveningMoon, the antithesis of Morningstar. She is the reason behind every bad thing happening to the OCs in their stories, the reason there is conflict and strife. Some say she is the reason behind Adrienne's severe writer's block, so that OC's are forced into a state of limbo.  
EveningMoon, like Morningstar, has multiple origin stories, that Adrienne created, for even SHE doesn't know how EveningMoon came to be. She just... appeared, like a curse or a demon... but here is a few of the origins for this cursed creature.  
ORIGIN 1: In a universe like the one Morningstar lives in, EveningMoon was a Morningstar with her own Megatron, though in her universe, Megatron did not care AT ALL for her. In a rather harsh battle, EveningMoon was gravely injured, making her call out for Megatron. He goes to her, and in a spiteful way, told her to either to 'die here, or die at the base for failure.' She is left to die, but by the power of (Unicron, Dark Spark, Corruption) she is brought back, though corrupted and unsaveable. She goes on a murder spree, causing the very universe she lived in to become corrupted and glitched. The only one spared? Megatron, stuck in his gun form, now EveningMoon's tormented prisoner for eternity.  
ORIGIN 2: She was the creation by a few corrupted Autobots, trying to make a dragon bot like Morningstar so they could attack the Decepticons. After using Morningstar's CNA (DNA for Cybertronians) to clone a form, the being gained sentience, being a kind femme, but after months of torturous testing and abusive conditions, she snapped, and killed all of the Cybertronians on base, before heading off to kill all in her wake.   
ORIGIN 3: Like Primus is light and Unicron is dark, so it was with the goddess Morningstar. Her opposite was EveningMoon, only she made even Unicron quiver in fear. She wanted total destruction of everything, even the other universes which she wasn't a part of. So she began her conquest to bring the multiverse to it's knees.  
EveningMoon glitches at times, her form unable to sustain it's whole power. That is the only reason why she hasn't destroyed the worlds Adrienne has created. Though she hates all, she has spared Adrienne many times, always saying, "It's not yet time."  
EveningMoon enjoys music, like Morningstar. Classical will calm her down from a murderous rage, to a calm psychopathic state. She enjoys torturing other OCs, especially ones who have happy backstories. She likes to sit alone, holding the trapped form of Megatron, silently glitching away.  
EveningMoon's realm is called Remoria.  
Quotes:  
"D-D-Did you think I would let you w-win?"  
"Shhh-hhhh.... N-No need to be so loud."  
"Meg-Megatron will never love you. Why did you e-ever believe such a dumb thing?"  
"Corruption... Chaos... Death... I-I am it's Champion."  
"Oh dearest Creator... I-I-I-I am coming for you s-soon enough!"

Edit:  
Just to break your hearts, Adrienne made the uncorrupted form of EveningMoon. She was like Morningstar, only more shy, sweet, and quiet. Her name? EveningSun.

Quotes:   
"Why are these tests so painful...?"  
"Megatron... Please... Help..."  
"Urgh... I'm badly wounded..."  
"Why won't you free me...?"  
"Who is Morningstar? Why do you say her name?"  
"......... You won't hurt me.... Anymore!"


	11. Mortal Kombat: Starila

Starila is one of the newest OCs to join the gang, she was created to be Shao Kahn's love interest in A World To Konquer.  
Description: (Excerpt from A World To Konquer)  
{The woman had not seen them yet, so Shao Kahn took a moment to look over her, if only from her back. She was young, he put around perhaps early adulthood. Her hair was like sunshine, long and golden, wild yet tamed. She wore a ninja-like outfit, extremely short sleeved black shirt. Her pants black as well, slightly baggy and was held up by a sash-looking belt. In the belt, was a dagger, with a black handle and a bluish-silver blade. She wore boots, heavy duty from the looks of them. As she turned, he could see that her shirt was cut into a V shape in the front, and her right ear was pierced multiple times. He noticed a scar on her upper right cheek, a fresh one, as it was bright pink. There was a small black cloth tied around her neck, making him wonder what it was for. Before he could wonder more, she finally noticed him, and her expressive blue eyes met his dragon-like, red ones. She looks him over, and a look passes over her eyes.}  
Starila is the heir to the throne of Destronia, her realm in Mortal Kombat. She was usurped by her unstable brother, Sidus, who killed both her mother and father and several other characters. Starila was very relaxed in the beginning, almost carefree as she believed her parents would choose her brother to rule and not herself. After the incident, she went into hiding with several knights, who trained and raised her to be the Queen and warrior she needed to be. After a few years, she went to face her brother and lost, her brother sending her to Outworld, where she met and dueled Shao Kahn.   
Starila is calm, intelligent, and regal, as a Queen should be. Around Shao Kahn and his warriors however, as time passed, she became relaxed and playful, even flirtatious to the Emperor. She meets several characters along the way, Misty (who is an OC of kratos619) and Ermac, a warrior created by Shao Kahn's magic. Many characters help the plot along, for example, Shade (OC of shade6) who discovers her royal origins.   
Starila has been trained to work with her Allorius Blade, which has been blessed to help fight against dark magic and demonic workings. She is also good at melee, but has no concept of working with guns or other modern weaponry. She can work a bow and arrow, but she prefers her blade and fists. She can work magics, healing and banishing mostly. She knows a few offensive, but isn't perfected with it.  
Starila enjoys water, either soaking in warm bath or swimming in lakes. She has always felt at home in the dark as well, especially when outside. Her hobbies include stargazing, learning myths, and studying her magic. Before meeting Shao Kahn, she had no romantic interests, finding that she could not trust most after her brother's betrayal.  
Quotes:  
"Is that all you got, Konquerer?"  
"Tell me you don't believe I would give in so easily?"  
"Sidus... Why would you do this....?"  
"Revertere in tenebris daemonium habes!"  
"Shao Kahn, Konquerer of Worlds... I do."


	12. Team Fortress 2: AirDrop

Airdrop, her actual name Amber Anderson, is a young, 5'5 murderer in the making, living in the Team Fortress 2 universe. Though she doesn't have a side, she is partial to the red team, however, enjoying their company more than the blu's for some odd reason. She is like Morningstar in most ways, enjoying a good fight and a laugh with her friends, but also likes the quiet, usually in her room in a separate building, reading books about space or studying the sky.  
Her main job is dropping more ammo, more boosts, and even bombs from the sky onto the battlefield during missions, to add excitement to the game. While the teams CAN shoot her down, they usually don't, as she is a vital part in victory.... BUT if a team DOES shoot her down, she loses her wings and becomes Supplier, who runs around the field dropping the same things she does from the sky, but now becomes victim to BOTH sides defenses (Like turrets, mines, etc) She doesn't mind her job, she actually enjoys it, even if it does lead to her death at times. She carries with her a mace, to defend herself against attack, but she usually uses it against anyone who ISN'T the mercs.  
Though she loves all the mercs, and enjoys hanging out with them MOST of the time, she enjoys Medic's and Spy's company the most, with Pyro's and Sniper's a close second. She is usually healed by RED Medic on and off the field, and she is oblivious to Spy's flirtations, much to his surprise and amusement. She adores tea time with Pyro, and has seen his face multiple occasions, though she doesn't tell anyone what he looks like. Though she isn't a drinker, she shares one or two with Demo, and Heavy shares his sandwiches with her.   
She secretly hangs out with Blu Medic, as she finds his antics and insanity loveable.  
Quotes:  
"Ammmmooooooooo!"  
"A little love from above... and bombs too."  
"BOMBS AWAY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"  
"You look like you need help! Too bad I don't want to!"  
"Medic! Are you going to help me recover my wings?"


	13. The Sinner: Adrianna

Every writer has one. The one aspect of their being where they want to be a dirty little sinner and write Lemons, hentai, and other sinful works of art. This is how Adrianna was born. She was created after Adrienne wrote her very first erotic novel, since then growing into a beautiful little seductress. She loves to flirt, using pick up lines for fun, but when serious about someone, becomes a little siren, making all bend to her will.  
Her favorite beings to play with are people who are 'innocent', or have no idea what her line of work is. She is a master of romance, enjoying all aspects of the process, from dating, to marriage, but she loves the 'private' moments.  
What are the ways to win her heart? She loves food, so if you cook her a good meal, she will become open and sweet. She loves gifts as well, them being 'dirty' mangas and special toys to really win her over. Come off as dom, and she will melt, seeing as she is into tyrannical, megalomaniacs with violent tendencies...

Adrienne: Really? Just really?  
Adrianna: What~? They are rough and tough... and guaranteed to be a good time~  
Adrienne: O_O -_- Why did I create you...?  
Adrianna: *winks* Because darling... You are a dirty little sinner~ 

When Adrienne writes a rather arousing piece, you know it's because of this being here.

Quotes:  
"Oh my~ Are you all for me to have?"  
"So many men... So many women... So little time~"  
"What's my favorite type of fruit? Ha~ Why of course lemons, love."  
"I live out the life you wish you could have. Why don't you abandon those morals... and join me in a bit of fun~?"  
"I have several wishes... Are you going to make them come true~?"


	14. Depression Personified: Miseria

When the creator is feeling the lowest of the low, when she is in the clutches of her depression, this young maiden takes over. Her name is Miseria, and she is the depression personified. The young woman is often found either crying silently, stony faced, or writing like mad in a note book she always carries.  
As a minor upside, when Miseria is the loyal com"pain"ian of the Creator, Adrienne becomes very inspired and is able to write like there's no tomorrow. Its usually poems, deaths, or lemons, but any writing makes her feel better. Adrienne becomes the very quote, "Pain makes good Art." and "Great Artists Suffer."  
Miseria craves death, so she often writes the most sorrowful of scenes in her mind. She is very detailed, which horrifies others, but when she is control, Adrienne can end any story with a quick death or two, even if its her own.  
Miseria is also very religious, just not to one religion. She will actively look up other religions so that she may learn about them, mostly about their afterlives and what death means to them. Adrienne, being who she is, becomes uncomfortable with the idea of religion, but will be unable to stop thinking of the afterlives as well.   
Under her sleeves and bandages, there are long scars of emotional turmoil. Every time Adrienne becomes depressed, another one appears. Under her turtle neck, is strangulation marks on her neck, to keep herself from crying more and to keep herself quiet. She limps when she walks.

Quotes:  
"I'm sorry for bothering you..."  
"You now have a few dozen ideas... all involving pain."  
"Can we go back to sleep... for a few more hours...?"  
"What if no one likes us... and its all a lie..."  
"We haven't eaten in a day... and yet... no hunger..."  
"They are going to leave us... and it will be you alone again."


	15. The Princess: Star Crystalline

Princess Star Crystalline is the ruler of the Crystal Kingdom, inhabited by the jewelites, small creatures made of living gems. She is kinda a little off, befriending all who talk to her... even the people who work to kidnap her. She loves baking, usually making more cakes than can fit in her castle... so she gives them out for free if people ask.  
She is either Peach's distant cousin, or just a friendly being to Peach in stories. She is often shipped with Waluigi, Mr. L, or Luigi... but in all honesty, she adores Bowser the most. She loves being at his castle and doing anything with him, more often kart racing on the track with him or baking with him, making him food. She is overjoyed to be with the koopalings as well. Though she denies it, she loves being with Bowser Jr. and Ludwig the most, finding it adorable when Bowser Jr. calls her 'mama' and listening to Ludwig play his beloved piano.  
She is a gentle soul, enjoying a picnic in the crystal caves near her castle and baking with her friends. She loves to race, her preferred vehicle her Krystal Kart, it designed to look and shine like a diamond, turning different colors depending on her place in the race. She doesn't play sports often, but will if invited to do so. Bowling is her favorite, with baseball a close second. She also loves to sing, often with Ludwig playing his piano or her on her violin.  
Quotes:  
"Would you like to taste my newest cake?"  
"Look at the shining crystals! Perfection!"  
"Oh! You look like you are going to take me somewhere. Where are we going?"  
"Bowsy! It's so lovely to see you again!"  
"Yay! I won the race! Go me!"  
"I have a new piece for you, Ludwig! Would you care to play it?"


	16. Alter Ego: Cynthia Black

Long time ago, Adrienne used an alias while talking to a boy who she knew hated her. Her name? Cynthia Black. She soon became her own character, even used in a series of stories, them now lost because Adrienne is an idiot. She is like Adrienne, only... her characteristics are other, minor, or wishful things of the creator.  
Cynthia Black is a young woman with an aspiration in veterinary care, her love for animals having no bounds, she usually out in her farmlands to look over her many furry friends she adopted or rescued. She also loves the outdoors, she having a forest nearby she enjoys walking though, or dashing among the trees. She has more than several tree houses built in the woods, having built them herself over the years to vacation in, or for other people to use as they camp. She is a natural with a bow and arrow, practicing against the side of her barn or with fruit she gets from her orchard.  
She enjoys picnics, and cooking up meals from scratch. She has no boyfriend yet, but many males look to claim her aloof heart.  
Quotes:   
"Wanna go for a ride? My tank is filled up."  
"What do you mean you don't like cats? They are precious floofs!"  
"Don't worry kiddo... Here, have an apple."  
"Bulls-eye!"  
"Heh! Nice pick up line... Now take a hike."


	17. The Protector: Destron

Before Adrienne left Destronia, she knew she would have to make someone be in charge of protecting the land and all the people in it. She thought about it, but decided to create a being to be that person. That person, was Destron, the guardian of Destronia.   
Destron was a smooth criminal, who had a history of destruction and chaos. When Adrienne came to him and offered a place of peace, with plenty of food and a warm home, Destron knew he couldn't resist. All he had to do, was make sure no one who came to Destronia caused it harm. Easy right? Well, he learned that evil OCs, ones created to be villains in Adrienne's stories, had a bad habit of trying to create problems... and he also had a chance to meet Eveningmoon, who caused him to lose his right eye. Adrienne tried to replace it, but Eveningmoon had caused his eye to become corrupted, making it unusable. The eye you see is a fake one, created by Graceon using technology in Destronia. It moves, looks, and acts like an eye, but it cannot see. Adrienne is guilt ridden because of this, but Destron is just happy he is still a good shot, even at the lack of depth perception.   
Destron has a pet fox he calls Redd, who is almost always on his shoulder.Redd was rescued from a bunch of bad OCs trying to make a game to see who could cause him the most pain before he died, Destron making it his duty to heal and care for the chibi fox. Redd loved the ex-convict, and decided to stay with him and be his backup. Redd helps him with Destron's blind spots in a fight, usually barking when an enemy tries to sneak up on him. Destron can understand Redd perfectly, even carrying a conversation with the small creature.   
Quotes:  
"Heh... 'Eye' see what you mean."  
"Redd, you have to lay off the rabbit meat. You are getting fluffy."  
"Buddy, you do NOT want to FUCK WITH ME."  
"I lost my eye to an emo bitch who wants to destroy the universes... What's your excuse?"  
"Don't make me shoot you. I will! *bzzt* I did!"


	18. The Boss: Commander Adrienne

The first OC  
The first to be created  
The first to be put into a long running series of stories  
Commander Adrienne is the Unknown Champion of Destronia  
She plans to return  
Quotes:  
"All units to my position!"  
"Calling in for backup!"  
"You will regret this betrayal!"  
"Get back here!"  
"Time to end this!"


	19. The Realm: Destronia

Destronia is the land of Adrienne's imagination, created to house all her stories, ideas, and characters. It is an almost perfect world, free of pollution, war (at the moment), and threat.  
Destronia is an Earth like world, same in design really. It's oceans are made up of fresh water, filled with beautiful fish, playful dolphins, and pokemon and water people from Adrienne's stories. At the South pole, there is nothing but ice, always frozen no matter the temp. It is beautiful in the day time, the ice glittering in the sunlight.   
There are three main land masses, each with their uses and purposes. The main land mass, a large area of green, is the land known as Destronia. It is a lush area of forests, meadows, and perfect land for farming. It is the place where the characters live their lives when out of stories.   
Kaeon is the old land mass, the first land the characters lived on. Its now the place characters go to re-enact old stories and to fight each other to keep fresh in the mind of the creator. It's a mystical place, with special memories.  
The last place is a place only the villains, the true villains, are sent to. The land of Eveningmoon, Remoria. The place where she holds dominion and watches over the vile characters created. She keeps them in line. She is their Commander. She sends them when needed.


End file.
